The present invention is directed to a crawler that will allow a person whom suffers from cerebral palsy to move around an environment.
Cerebral palsy (CP) is a group of disorders that affect a person's ability to move and maintain balance and posture. CP is the most common motor disability in childhood. CDC estimates that an average of 1 in 323 children in the U.S. have CP.1 1Available at https://www.cdc.gov/ncbddd/ca/ndex.html, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Apr. 18, 2018—Cerebral palsy (CP), seen on Nov. 16, 2018.
Cerebral palsy (CP) is a group of disorders that affect a person's ability to move and maintain balance and posture. CP is the most common motor disability in childhood. Cerebral means having to do with the brain. Palsy means weakness or problems with using the muscles. CP is caused by abnormal brain development or damage to the developing brain that affects a person's ability to control his or her muscles.2 2 Available at https://www.cdc.gov/ncbddd/cp/facts.html, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, Basics About Cerebral Palsy, seen on Nov. 16, 2018.
The symptoms of CP vary from person to person. A person with severe CP might need to use special equipment to be able to walk or might not be able to walk at all and might need lifelong care.3 3Id.
The most common type of CP is spastic CP. Spastic CP affects about 80% of people with CP.4 4Id.
The present invention was conceived to help a child whom suffers from Spastic quadriplegia/quadriparesis.
Spastic quadriplegia/quadriparesis—Spastic quadriplegia is the most severe form of spastic CP and affects all four limbs, the trunk, and the face. People with spastic quadriparesis usually cannot walk and often have other developmental disabilities such as intellectual disability; seizures; or problems with vision, hearing, or speech.5 5Id.
The inventor of the present invention has a child whom suffers from spastic quadriplegia and loves his child very dearly.
During his child's development, he has grown to accept his child's ailment and has done everything possible to make his child's life as comfortable as can be based on the child's reality.
He realized that one of his greatest freedoms, while spending time with his child, was the freedom of mobility, however small or difficult the mobility may be.
Realizing that if he could somehow grant some mobility to his child, he believed that his child's life would be improved.
Based on his child's infirmity, he knew that the only way for him to give his child the freedom of mobility was to device a crawler in which his child could rest on the crawler and use his lower and sometimes upper limbs to move the crawler in whichever direction his child's body would allow movement.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a crawler that will allow a person whom suffers from Cerebral Palsy to move within an environment.